Y NUNCA LO SABRAS
by vivis weasley
Summary: Nunca debia saber lo que ella sentia. Lo amaba sin embargo el nunca debia saberlo. Por favor dejen reviews.


**Y NUNCA LO SABRAS**

El séptimo curso acababa de comenzar, aparentemente todo estaba igual, a excepción de unos cuantos físicos en los estudiantes de Howarts, sin embargo esto no era de gran importancia porque tarde o temprano ocurrirían, así actúa la naturaleza en cualquier ser vivo, incluso en aquellos que se resisten a crecer.

Hermione Granger seguía siendo la inseparable amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, mejor conocido con Ron, eran de los alumnos más populares de todo el colegio, pues siendo los mejores estudiante y formando parte del famoso trío dorado ¿quién no iba a conocerlos?. Sólo un estudiante estaba casi al nivel del famoso grupo, Draco Malfoy, pero por ser Slytheryn todos lo ignoraban, menos los de su casa, pues para ellos era como un rey.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, siempre habían sido amigos y nadie se podía imaginar a uno sin el otro, ni siquiera ellos, pero desde que habían iniciado su último curso Hermione se había estado comportando de una manera muy rara, casi no platicaba con ellos, prefería estar sola, en la biblioteca o en la orilla del lago negro.

Por su parte Draco también se comportaba muy raro, algunos decían que era por su iniciación como mortífago, pero los más cercanos a el sabían que esto no era cierto pues el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado jamás aceptaría a un menor en su grupo, algo le pasaba y nadie sabía que era.

Como era costumbre la casa de Gryffindor compartía algunas clases con Slytheryn, entre ellas estaban la de transformación y pociones, por tal motivo muchos las consideraban difíciles a pesar de ser de las interesantes, en especial el trío dorado pues eran donde más se lucían sus habilidades como magos.

Sin embargo desde hacia unos días Hermione había estado fallando en estas clases pero gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos nadie había notado estas fallas. Un día en clase de transformaciones no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga, uno a uno tenía que pasar al frente a transformar un gato en un jarrón con flores, Harry y Ron jamás se hubieran imaginado que Hermione iba a fallar, sin embargo así ocurrió, todos tenían tres oportunidades de intentarlo, pero para la sorpresa de todos la castaña fallo en sus tres intentos.

Ante el inminente fallo de la Gryffindor, las carcajadas de los alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytheryn no se hicieron esperar, en especial las provenientes del grupito Malfoy, de todos lo alumnos que odiaban a Harry y a sus amigos ellos encabezaban la lista.

-Se los dije los fallos de la sangre tarde o temprano se notan- comento Draco casi en un grito, sus compañeros rieron aún con más fuerza.

-Guarde sus comentarios para otro momento señor Malfoy y hagan el favor de guardar silencio, que estamos en clase- la profesora McGonagall parecía igual de sorprendida que todos, pero tenia que mantener el orden, en el aula.

Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas levanto la vista hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, al pasar al lado de los alumnos de la otra casa dirigió su vista directamente a un par de ojos grises que la observaban, le dirigió una mirada muy triste y salió del salón de clases.

Por un momento Draco no supo que hacer, sin embargo las carcajadas de sus amigos lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- le pregunto Pansy.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- respondió el rubio, pero durante el resto de la clase estuvo más raro de lo que ya de por si estaba.

Al finalizar la clase la profesora McGonagall le pidió a Harry y a Ron que se quedaran.

-Que sucede con su compañera, desde hace unos días la he notado muy desconcentrada y además no es normal que haya fallado un hechizo tan fácil, su nivel esta por encima de eso y ustedes lo saben- la maestra parecía realmente muy preocupada, Hermione era su alumna predilecta y no concebía la idea de aquel inesperado error.

-No lo sabemos, también nosotros ya lo habíamos notado, pero ella se empeña en que no le pasa nada y solamente dice que se debe a los nervios por los exámenes para graduarnos, no nos dice nada más, parece otra persona- Ron parecía muy preocupado pero Harry no era capaz de articular una palabra.

-Esta bien solo díganle que vaya a mi oficina cuando se sienta mejor de acuerdo.

-Esta bien profesora- ambos alumnos salieron llevando consigo la pesada mochila de su amiga, afortunadamente era viernes y tenían el resto del día libre.

Al entrar a la sala común no encontraron a Hermione y en cuanto entraron todos empezaron a comentar entre si lo que había sucedido, para evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros los dos amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de su amiga, pues al ser prefecta tenía ese privilegio, una habitación solo para ella; dejaron la mochila encima de la cama y como tampoco estaba ahí supusieron que estaría en la biblioteca, sin pensarlo dos veces salieron de la sala común para seguirla buscando.

Como Hermione conocía muy bien a sus amigos, sabía que el primer lugar donde la buscarían era la biblioteca se dirigió al bosque prohibido donde hacia algún tiempo que había encontrado un claro donde se podía apreciar todo el colegio y sus alrededores, solía ir ahí muy seguido, pues era un lugar muy tranquilo que difícilmente alguien conocería, así que ahí podía pensar sin que nadie la molestara.

Los dos Gryffindor dedicaron el resto del día a buscar a su amiga, al no encontrarla en ningún lado desistieron y creyeron que lo mejor era esperarla en la sal común de su casa, "ya llegará" pensaron, sin embargo la noche fue cayendo y ella no regreso, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos y no se dieron cuenta cuando una chica de cabellos castaños entro muy despacio, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y subió a su habitación.

Esa noche Hermione no durmió, se puso su pijama, la más cómoda que tenía y comenzó a escribir, sentada en la ventana tan solo alumbrándose con la luz de la luna, escribió en un pedazo de pergamino, de repente las lágrimas de sus ojos no la dejaron continuar. Al levantar la vista miro directamente al bosque prohibido, tantas cosas que había vivido con sus amigos ahí, momentos felices, sin embargo no fueron suficientes como para calmar la inmensa tristeza que sentía; lloró como nunca lo había hecho, un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel corriendo la tinta.

Se tranquilizó un poco y siguió escribiendo, pero el llanto no cesó, parecía estar dispuesto a atormentarla toda la noche, no hizo nada por detenerlo, quería desahogarse, sacar todo el coraje, rencor y tristeza que traía dentro y que no la dejaba vivir. En el papel que ahora leía lentamente estaban plasmados todos sus pensamientos, nadie podía saberlo, jamás nadie se enteraría que la mejor estudiante de Howarts estaba enamorada de la única persona a ala que estaba destinada a odiar Draco Malfoy.

En las mazmorras del colegio, un chico rubio se revolvía entre las sabanas, no podía dormir a pesar de que ya era muy tarde, no podía olvidar aquella mirada tan triste que el había ocasionado, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, jamás le había afectado tanto hacer sentir mal a una persona, se odiaba así mismo, no por haberle causado el llanto a aquella chica sino por sentir lo que sentía, el no podía sentir eso, era un Malfoy, y ellos jamás se arrepienten de lo que hacen.

Al día siguiente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, no quería que nadie la viera y por ser sábado seguramente nadie se pararía ahí, estuvo repasando sus apuntes tranquilamente hasta que entraron al lugar un grupo de Slytheryn's, al notar la presencia no dudaron en ir a molestarla, solo que ella se les adelantó y tomo sus cosas antes que ellos llegaran. Tanta fue la prisa con la que salió que no se dio cuenta de que un pedazo de papel manchado se cayó de uno de sus libros.

El pedazo de papel fue a parar a las manos de quien ella menos se lo esperaba, el rubio guardo el pergamino en la bolsa de su túnica sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo notara, después lo leería, cuando nadie lo pudiera molestar de alguna manera encontraría la manera de separarse de ellos, siempre lo hacia.

Hermione se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común, no había nadie más tan solo ellos esperando ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione, te estuvimos buscando todo el día y no te encontramos en ninguna parte ¿te sientes bien?- Harry parecía estar a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a su amiga en ese estada.

-Estoy bien, es solo que necesito estar sola, necesito pensar en muchas cosas, ya no se si tome la decisión correcta al entrar en este colegio, creo que no tengo el talento necesario para pertenecer a este mundo- respondió la castaña entre lágrimas.

-No digas tonterías eres la mejor estudiante que hay no digas eso por favor- Ron abrazó tiernamente a su amiga.

No dijeron nada más tan solo se quedaron en silencio contemplando al sol que se filtraba a través de los cristales, Hermione se levanto de repente y salió de la sala sin decir nada a sus amigos.

Draco se encontraba tirado en el pasto a la orilla del lago, estaba solo por fin se había deshecho de sus amigos, recordó el papel que había recogido en la biblioteca, lo sacó de su bolsa y lo observo, estaba escrito perfectamente con una letra clara, era de ella sin duda alguna, aquello hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido, la quería, sin embargo ella jamás debía saberlo, sería la vergüenza de su familia, el único heredero de los Malfoy enamorado de una sangre sucia, no nadie jamás se enteraría de eso.

Comenzó a leer el papel, estaba manchado en diferentes partes, el parecer eran lágrimas, a pesar de eso se podía leer perfectamente.

_Sabes de cuantas maneras puedes hacer sufrir a alguien, no, seguramente no lo sabes, así eres lástimas sin siquiera enterarte. No te importa lo que lo demás sientan, tan solo te interesa tu mundo, nada es más importante para ti, un ser superior a los demás por ser de sangre limpia._

_Me lástimas y me haces sufrir como nunca pensé que lo haría¿porque tú, porque soy tan tonta que me enamore de la persona menos indicada, porque yo habiendo tantas hijas de muggles en el colegio._

_Tus palabras, comentarios, miradas, todo lo que proviene de ti no me provoca más que dolor, un profundo dolor en el corazón que no me deja vivir, y sin embargo te quiero, no me explico como se puede querer tanto a la persona que te hace sufrir. Y lo peor es que el verme sufrir te divierte, te odio y aunque parezca absurdo te quiero._

_Te quiero y jamás podré decírtelo, te quiero y nunca lo sabrás, porque para ti soy solo una sangre sucia, un ser inferior que no se merece algo más que insultos de tu parte, quisiera no recordarte así, pero de que otra manera lo puedo hacer si a eso te dedicas a insultarme a cada momento, pero lo de hoy fue demasiado, humillarme frente a toda la clase es algo que nunca podré perdonarte, pero como no soy capaz de odiarte prefiero terminar con este tormento de la única manera posible, me voy._

_Me voy para siempre pues después de todo como tu lo dijiste alguna vez no hay espacio en este mundo para los sangre sucia como yo, me voy y nunca te volveré a molestar._

_Adiós Draco jamás te voy a olvidar, de ahora en adelante seré una sombra que te seguirá a todas partes, no te preocupes ni siquiera notarás mi presencia, nadie lo hará, estaré contigo en todos los momentos especiales de tu vida y NUNCA LO SABRÁS._

_Espero que algún día te acuerdes de mi aunque sea un mal recuerdo, me conformo con saber que me recuerdas, me duele dejar a mis amigos, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo soportar ver como besas y abrazas a otra mientras yo me deshago por dentro del dolor._

_ADIOS DRACO, TE AMO Y NUNCA LO SABRÁS._

_Hermione Granger._

Las últimas palabras de ese papel dejaron sin aliento a Draco, lo quería, tanto como el la quería a ella, de repente un ruido en el interior del bosque lo hizo reaccionar, solo alcanzo a ver una túnica negra dirigiéndose al interior del oscuro bosque, corrió atrás de esa persona, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de Hermione.

Cuando la alcanzó estaban en un claro donde se podían ver todos los terrenos de Howarts, lo que vio Draco lo horrorizó. Hermione sostenía una daga en su pecho estaba de rodillas frente al colegio con los ojos cerrados, el rubio avanzó lentamente hacia ella para que no lo escuchara pero ella abrió los ojos.

-No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas- Draco hablaba en un tono suplicante.

-Que caso tiene de cualquier forma te quedarás con ella- estaba llorando, casi no podía hablar.

-Detente por favor- dijo el rubio.

-Ya no tiene caso- Hermione hundió la daga en su pecho, al instante cayó de espaldas, Draco la tomó en sus brazos.

-Porque, porque lo hiciste- ahora el también estaba llorando, ella levanto su mano y acarició su mejilla dulcemente.

-Te amo y nunca debías saberlo- con estas últimas palabras la castaña se desplomo en los brazos del chico quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Nunca nadie supo cuales eran los motivos que habían orillado a Hermione a tomar tal decisión, ese era un secreto que Draco se llevaría a la tumba, jamás se casó, vivió el resto de su vida solo esperando el día en que pudiera reunirse con ella.


End file.
